7 Kisses
by Vikay
Summary: Seven special kisses Musa and Riven have shared with each other. [Chapter 1/7 uploaded]


**So this is a new multi-chapter-fic I've started writing. It's a translation from my german version, so if you prefer reading this in german (for whatever reason) you can visit my account on (name in my bio).**

 **What is this 7-parted-fanfiction about? Simple: 7 important or romantic or just cute kisses Musa and Riven had shared once. A few of them are canon-scenes from the series, some others are kisses that should have been in the show, and then there are 2 kisses I (completely) made up.**

 **The chapters won't be that long and I won't upload daily or weekly - just whenever I've got the time (won't be much of a problem as this ain't an on-going fanfiction but rather 7 more or less separate oneshots).**

 **Have fun ^-^**

* * *

Before Riven could realize what was happening, he saw Musa and Flora flying towards Darkar, and a play of colorful curses, that hit against the shields of the fairies, illuminated the entire area.

There was a loud bang, a bright flash of light, and Riven could see how Flora was thrown backwards … and remained lying motionless on the ground.

 _Musa._

His eyes did not linger on Flora as he now looked at the person who was still standing – the only one still standing. Her wonderful eyes were filled with shock as she looked down at Flora's lifeless body, but quickly her gaze changed and anger flared up in her eyes.

Before her eyes could meet Riven's, she turned around like a flash. Darkar stood before her and looked at her with his expressionless, but scary eye-holes, as he waited to see what Musa was going to do next.

But Riven already knew what she would do. He knew her too well. She would not run towards Flora and see how bad she was wounded, as this would serve no one. She would not flinch away, unimpressed by the dangerously looming shadow phoenix.

No, she would do nothing less than to oppose this creature.

Riven did not hear her next words, for he was only concentrating on trying to fight back against the dark magic which forced him to the ground and robbed him of all his strength. He must not give in. He could not keep lying on the cold ground, defeated and powerless, while watching Musa fighting alone against the phoenix – and losing against him. He could and would not, and with clenched teeth and aching limbs he eventually managed to lift himself up from the ground.

Darkar laughed, and Riven saw how he already gathered his energy … he saw the immense power that built up inside Darkar … and he saw him getting ready to attack.

 _Please let Musa rest afterward_ , Riven thought numb while running towards her. _Please let her see that her wonderful stubbornness and her admirable courage won't serve anyone. Let her see that they can only win together. Let a miracle happen so that all of them will survive, even when I -_

Any thoughts in Riven's mind were driven away by darkness after a sharp blow extinguished any light and the pain electrified his body until he could not feel anything anymore…

 _Riven!_

A soft voice slowly got through to him, driving away the darkness which deprived his sense, one by one. No, it was no _soft_ voice – it was a pleading voice, full of pain.

He felt nothing. It was as if he was floating through clouds. But he could hear the voice – _Musa's voice –_ which became louder and stronger and more pleading.

He still felt nothing but the darkness vanished completely as he regained his visibility.

Riven opened his eyes, and the sight in front of him was as beautiful as painful.

Musa called his name while she was holding his motionless body in her arms. The tears ran uncontrollably down her face and the unrestrained sobbing seemed to make it impossible for her to continue calling him. But she did not need to do so anymore, because he saw her. He felt her, even though he could not feel his own body.

"Musa," Riven croaked with all of the strength his body still gave him.

She did not smile but he could see the relief and happiness and _love_ in her eyes as he said her name.

Musa looked at him for a moment, then she lifted his head, brought his face closer to hers and put her lips on his.

Suddenly, Riven had a feeling as if his whole body was alive again. Her warm lips dazed everything around him again but this time it was a feeling he would have loved to feel forever. His body did not allow him to pursue his desire to raise his arms and take her face into his hands, to return her kiss, and to put her lips back on his after she had broken the kiss.

But she did not let go off him completely as Musa continued holding Riven in her arms, and even if he had been able to move, he would not have done so. And for a moment, Riven forgot about the whole battle, their entire mission, because the only thing that mattered were Musa's arms holding him and her eyes which never separated from his.


End file.
